brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Joseph "Red" Hartsock
Joe "Red" Hartsock Joe "Red" Hartsock, voiced by David McGarry is a secondary character in Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30 and the playable protagonist of Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood. He also appears in Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway. Prior to enlisting, Cpl. Joe "Red" Hartsock spent most of his adult life working on his father's land in Laramie, Wyoming. He has a wife, Erma, and a daughter, Carol, back at the family ranch. Red wants to win the war so he can get back home to his family. Background Joe "Red" Hartsock (so nicknamed because of his red hair) was born July 26,1922 in Laramie. Before the war, he worked on a ranch in Wyoming and has hunted all his life. As a youth, he was wild and rebellious and gained a large scar during a bar fight with what he describes as "an angry lumberjack". He got alot of overnight arrests for his bar fights. He married a woman named Erma when they were both 21 and had a daughter with her just before being sent to basic training. It was from Erma that he became not only a more 'peaceful man, but God-fearing too.' Erma did her best to calm him down and she did an admirable job. All he wanted to do was to protect his country and his family. So he signed up the toughest outfit he could find - the paratroopers. It was only once the war started and his friends started to die, he regreted leaving home in such a fragile state. He wanted to get himself and his men back to their families again. He joined the 101st Airborne Division and was eventually deployed to England with the rest of his unit to train for the invasion of Normandy. At this time Hartsock was a Corporal and led 3rd Squad's Fire Team. He died on the 30th December 2001. Road to Hill 30 On June 6 1944, Corporal Hartsock and his squad were paradropped behind enemy lines in Normandy. During Road to Hill 30, Hartsock followed Sergeant Matt Baker through some of the bloodiest battles in the early days of the invasion. Most notably, Hartsock helped Baker secure "Objective XYZ" and the town of Vierville, paved the way for glider reinforcements, led his fire team through Purple Heart Lane, Lieutenant Colonel Robert Cole's charge, and the Battle of Carentan, and finally helped with the frantic and bloody defense of Hill 30. Following the defense of Hill 30, Harsock was promoted to Sergeant and became the Squad Leader of 2nd Squad. Earned in Blood After Hartsock is promoted to 2nd Squad's leader the left overs from 1st Squad (Cpl. Jacob Campbell, Pvt. Will Paige, and Pvt. Derrick McConnel) are folded into 2nd as the squad's Fire Team. Hartsock helps Baker push the remaining Germans out of Carentan, leads most of what was left of 3rd Platoon to clear out the unit's left flank during the defense of Hill 30, and finally helped Cpl. Doyle and the 82nd to capture and clear the strategically important city of St. Sauveur, France. Hell's Highway In Hell's Highway, Hartsock and Baker take part in Operation Market Garden, the Allied invaasion of Holland in September 1944. Hartsock leads a squad consisting of the survivors of 2nd Squad (Campbell, McConnell, Paddock, Friar, and Marsh) in addition to new replacements (PFC Jasper, PFC Conner, and PVT Roselli). On September 22nd, 1944, while in a small cafe in Veghel, Holland, Hartsock confronts Baker about his mental health, which has deteriorated since the events in Normandy. While the two sergants argue, a mortar shell hits the cafe and kills Friar, injures Campbell and Baker, and paralyzes Hartsock. It is assumed that Hartsock is sent home after the events in Hell's Highway. CPL Paddock is promoted to Sergeant and takes over 2nd Squad after Hartsock's injury. Trivia *Hartsock and Baker were good friends before the Allied invasion of France in 1944. *Hartsock was also friends with Doyle, a member of the 82nd Airborne, and Desola a member of Baker's squad, before their deaths in Normandy. *During his drop on D-Day, Hartsock's leg bag, which held his M1 Carbine (M1A1 variation) was ripped from his leg, so he was unarmed when he touched down in France. Hartsock's chute got entangled in a tree and as he dangled in mid-air a German soldier came across him. The German was about to kill him until he was cut down by rifle fire. Hartsock was saved by Corporal Seamus Doyle from the 82nd Airborne Division, who quickly became one of his best friends during the Normandy invasion. *During the first few days of the Normandy operation Hartsock led Privates Allen and Garnett until they were killed during a flanking maneuver against an enemy-held farm when they were under the command of PFC Kevin "Legs" Leggett, whom Hartsock blames for their deaths. *While in St. Sauveur he witnesses his friend Doyle getting killed by a tank shell from a Panzer tank. The blast disoriented Hartsock, and Pvt. Paige (who had a sucking chest wound from a piece of the shell) used the last ounce of his strength to pull Hartsock to safety before dying right in front of him. *Hartsock is most often seen in the games using an M1A1 Carbine during the early parts of D-Day and the BAR during the later stages. However during an assault on the city of Baupte, France, Hartsock's ring finger is blown off at the tip and on top of this the stock of his BAR is shattered by a piece of shrapnel that took his finger. After this incident Hartsock is seen wielding the M1 Garand rifle and Thompson submachine gun. *Hartsock now wears his wedding band around his neck. Category:3rd Squad Category: 2nd Squad Category:Characters